


Heat

by nobinaries



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobinaries/pseuds/nobinaries
Summary: Hot summer days fluff.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2008. Archiving my older fics in one place.

“Jesus,” JJ muttered under her breath.  It was hot, abysmally, seventh circle of hell hot.  She was fairly certain her office felt similar to the interior of an oven.  Her jacket had been removed hours ago, around the time the guys in blue jumpsuits showed up and informed them that the air conditioning in the entire wing was off.  She had rolled up the sleeves on her white blouse shortly thereafter in an attempt to keep cool.  A short while after that one more button had been undone, not enough to be unprofessional but definitely one more than she usually left open.  She could feel her shirt sticking uncomfortably to the skin of her back.  Her hair felt heavy on her shoulders and she cursed the smitten teenager within her that had inspired her to wear it down because a certain dark haired agent had mentioned liking it that way.

She had begun digging in her desk drawers in an attempt to find anything, a rubber band even, to pull her hair up off of her neck regardless of Emily’s opinion.  All of the top drawers were a bust so she had started to work lower making her office appear, at first glance, empty.  Unless someone listened for the faintly uttered yet obviously irritated curses that seemed to emanate from the desk itself.  Emily found it difficult not to chuckle as she struck a nonchalant pose in the doorway of JJ’s office.

“Can I help you with anything?”  Amusement was obvious in Emily’s tone. 

At the sound of Emily’s voice JJ started up from behind her desk where she had been scrounging in the bottom most drawers in a vain attempt to find some sort of hair tie.  Though she was always happy to see her friend the heat was making her decidedly cranky and somehow Emily’s presence only added to her feelings.  Perhaps it was the simple fact that Emily looked perfect.  It was 900 degrees in their offices and Emily still wore her miraculously wrinkle free jacket and her smooth dark hair was pulled back neatly without a strand out of place.  It seemed as though she was even able to compartmentalize heat.  JJ wanted to smack her, if only to see some flush in those pale cheeks.

Of course, JJ thought to herself, there were more fun ways of getting a flush in those cheeks.  As quickly as the thought had crossed her mind JJ tried to squash it down in the place she had been, with less and less success, hiding her attraction to Emily.  Thoughts like that in this heat were dangerous things to entertain.  Heat made JJ reckless and she had to be careful around the dark haired agent as it was.

“Can you get the AC back on?”  JJ knew there was some snarkiness in her tone but she figured that was safer than anything else.  “And can you explain to me how exactly you aren’t fazed by any of this?”  As she spoke JJ leaned her elbows onto her desk one hand holding her hair up off her neck.

Emily maintained her pose, leaning on the doorframe arms loosely crossed in front of her.  She schooled her features to reflect an air of quiet amusement expertly covering the thought of how gorgeous JJ looked.  She was sitting there with her cheeks pink from the heat, her sleeves rolled up to the elbows and an extra button undone to fight the sweltering temperature.

“Unfortunately, no to the first question,” Emily wisely chose to ignore JJ’s heat induced grumpiness.  “As for the second, well, I did spend years of my life in Egypt.  Heat is just heat.” With that comment Emily shrugged her shoulders as though this was obvious.

 This offhand comment snapped some bit of control in JJ.  It was almost as though the words were some sort of challenge, a kind of dare.  And JJ was never the type to turn down a dare.  Emily may not have known it but she had thrown down the gauntlet.  If JJ was going to have to suffer she was going to see Emily sweat too, even if it was from an entirely different kind of heat.  Now all she needed to do was decide on her first move.  She sat back in her chair finger tapping slightly pursed lips eyes obviously sizing up her opponent.

Emily saw some knew emotion flash in JJ’s baby blues and suddenly had the sneaking suspicion that she had somehow gotten herself in trouble.  The look on the blonde’s face seemed almost predatory and definitely challenging.  Emily kept her body still with the exception of a lone eyebrow that arched in obvious question.  JJ continued to look at her as though she were lunch, not that Emily would mind that fate in the slightest.

“Oh now, I wouldn’t say heat is just heat,” JJ countered keeping firm and deliberate eye contact.  “There are many different types of heat.  You have dry heat; some say that’s the easiest type to endure.  You have warm summer night heat; the kind that makes you want to throw open all the windows and lie naked on newly washed cotton sheets.”  With those words JJ saw a first spark flash in dark eyes.  Before Emily could get the chance to say anything JJ continued.

“You also have summer weekend heat, the kind that can only be cured by finding the perfect swimming hole and leaving all your clothes on the shore.  Then there’s that still heavy heat that is best cured by a fan and melting ice cubes right on your skin, of course that kind of cure is best with someone else.”  JJ let that last bit hang in the air and watched victoriously as the image she had hoped to paint seemed to register in Emily’s mind.  As it did JJ noted the light pink flush that had just begun to rise in the other woman’s cheeks.  JJ knew it was time to go in for the kill.

“Then last you have wet heat, the kind of heat that clings to your skin no matter what you do.  The kind of heat that reminds you of the breath of a lover, heavy on your flesh.”  As she spoke JJ stood up from her desk and took the few measured strides across her office bringing her face to face with Emily.  “The kind that makes you ache for some kind of relief even when you know there won’t be any, the kind of heat that is so wet fingers leave tracks on your skin.”  JJ’s fingers trailed over her neck and dangerously low stopping only when they met the point of the V of her blouse.

Even if Emily had something to say in response she would have been incapable of doing so, JJ’s words had rendered her entirely speechless.  She knew her face was flushed and she felt something no amount of broken air conditioning could accomplish; she could feel a thin layer of sweat on her brow.  JJ had taken two years of relatively mild flirting and turned it into something completely different.  Something totally unexpected but, Emily had to admit, absolutely welcome.

JJ knew victory in this unspoken game was hers.  Emily couldn’t hide her reaction to her words even if she had wanted to.  That being said JJ also knew this had opened the door of opportunity that had been firmly locked between them for far too long.  Perhaps, if this worked out, she’d have to thank the guys in the blue jumpsuits for taking all damn day to fix the AC.

“So, you see Emily, there are numerous types of heat.  And it would seem at least one of them has finally effected you,” JJ leaned in just a little closer. “I bet if you take me out to dinner tonight I can help you find a cure.”

It took approximately the longest ten seconds in history for the sounds JJ produced to form words in Emily’s now overheated mind.  It took approximately no time at all for her to form her answer once she understood.  “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

 

 


End file.
